DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will provide statistical support to investigators in Projects 10, 11, 3 and the CBPI Project. Core 9001 will work with investigators in the development of data collection instruments in the early stages of these studies. Data bases will be designed and programmed for data entry, tracking systems will be written to monitor both the flow of forms and subject compliance, periodic reports will be generated to assess study progress, and data cleaning will be done to assure accurate data. A master log of biological specimens will be established and maintained to document and provide ready access to types of specimens obtained from study subjects. In the final year of the study period, the biostatisticians will work with investigators to develop models and conduct other analyses to test the hypotheses associated with the specific aims of each project, and they will collaborate with the principal investigator of each project in the interpretation of the data as part of manuscript preparation.